We Had It All edited
by GrElliot
Summary: A MerDer story after the plane crashed.


MerDer fanfic. After the plane crashed.

We had it all

I think I'm lying on the ground. I feel pain in my legs and in my head. I can't force myself to move or even open my eyes, so now I'm just lying. Okay, I have to remember some things, so I'm asking personal questions from myself in my have. My name is Meredith Grey, daughter of Ellis Grey. I have a husband, Derek Shepherd, who is a neurosurgeon. We have an adopted child, Zola. _Good_ -I think-_so I don't have brain damage. Now, what about my leg? _I'm starting to move it, slowly. It hurts, but I think I can stand on it_. I have to find the others. I have to find everyone. Or am I the only one who is here? Where am I? What happened?_ There are a lot of questions that I want to ask, but first I should open my eyes. When I'm opening it, the sun is shining right into them. It hurts my retina. I can see trees here, but I have no idea where am I. So I'm standing up right now. Carefully I don't want to strain my body. All right, I'm standing.

"Hello?" I wanted to scream it, but my voice was shaky and really hoarse. _I have to shout. _

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I said a little bit braver and louder. Now I think someone heard it, because I hear some noise, a scream maybe, but my head still hurts, I don't exactly know what was it..

"Meredith?" Now I can hear it clearly. This person's voice sounds familiar...Oh my God it's Cristina!

"Cristina? I'm here!" I shouted. She comes closer and now I finally saw her. She's really upset; I can see it in her eyes. Her hair is messy and her body is covered with dirt and blood. Now I'm heavily curious what the hell happened, but before I could ask anything she hugged me. Her whole body was shaky, I knew she's near to cry, but she won't. When Cristina finally let me go, I had the chance to talk.

"Cristina, where are we? What happened?" I asked. I knew something horrible should've happened. I haven't seen Cristina this upset in a while.

"We were in a plane and it crashed!" she said nervously. Her voice scares me. I guess there were others on the plane, not just the two of us. Then I heard a scream. _It's a woman_, I think. _Maybe Arizona?_

"Who were on the plane? What happened with them? Where are they?" I asked Cristina worriedly.

"Lexie, Sloan, Arizona, Shepherd..Lexie and Arizona got nipped under the plane, Mark's fine; he's trying to help them." she replied.

"Where's Derek?" I asked shocked, because my husband's the only one who wasn't mentioned by Cristina. She looks straight in my eyes with a really serious face and replies:

"I have no idea."

I can't move. I don't feel my feet. My throat is dry like the land in summer. _I can't lose him again. _That's all I can think about right now.

"What?" I moaned.

"I'm sorry Mer..I don't know where he can be." Cristina doesn't look as worried as I am.

"I must find him." I replied. _Don't cry Meredith. You have to be hardcore like you used to be. __**Just do not cry. **__You won't lose your husband again._

"Yes, but first we should help to Mark..he can't handle two patients on her own.

**Patients.** That's how we call every single person who comes in the Seattle Grace Hospital with a problem. Falling down of a tree, having a heart attack or a car crash. We treat them like sick people and we try everything to save their lives. Now the patients are our friends. Even ourselves. But the difference is, we don't have an O.R. here, beautifully clear scalpels and other stuff. We're in the middle of nowhere!

"Cristina, did you call for help?" I just realized that if we call someone, they'll help and save us.

"I tried, but there's no signal." Great.

"I must find Derek" Now I'm sobbing. Perfect. Soft core Meredith's back!

"I know, but what about Arizona? And Lexie? OMG. Arizona. We're not very close, but I couldn't handle the fact if she dies because I wasn't there for help. And Lexie. She's my sister. The only one from the Grey family who I have a good relationship with. On the other hand, there's Derek. Who is the love of my life. Who was there for me every time I had a rough day or I was sad. And if I lose him because it's too late when I find him, I would never forgive to myself.

"I'm so sorry." That's the only thing I can say. Now I'm running into the woods. I'm still crying like I used to be when I was a child and someone took away my baby. The only thing I can think about is what if I lose Derek? What will I do? What will Zola do without a father? What if I'll have Alzheimer's and I won't remember my child and she'll be alone because she doesn't have a father?  
I can't run any longer. It was like one or two hours. I didn't stop, I just cried and screamed : DEREK! but nothing. I have to sit down. I'm relying on a tree. I scream again: DEREK! but still nothing. I feel like I'll give up. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired and exhausted. But after a minute I hear some noise. Like something's bumping to something. Bump. Bump. Bump. Maybe it's Derek! Oh My God, I finally found him! A start screaming again:

"DEREEK!DEREEK!" and I'm running to the place where I heard the noise from. Bump. Bump. The noise is louder. Bump. Bump.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
